clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Templars
The Templars of CP or simply called Templars, and sometimes referred to as Templar Order is a Club Penguin Rewritten Army created on April 4th, 2018 by Xing. Despite being defaced and closed down a few times, the Templars rose to be one of the most infamous and strongest empires of the CPPS Army era. The Templars have fought in nearly all conflicts on CPR and CPO since April 4th of 2018, including World War VII. The Templars have seen many leader changes, but the leader to lead in every generation is Xing, the founder. The Templars is inspired heavily by the Romans CP army, aswell as the real life Roman Empire and Byzantine Empire. History (April 2018 - present) Foundation & First Generation (April 2018) The Templars were founded on April 4th, 2018 by Xing. The army, having Elmikey as one of the leaders, saw a great success during it' early days of existence. The army saw a great conflict in the community, which they won, known as the First Great Holy War. The Defacement The Templars had made quite a remarkable success in the community when in an unexpected turn of events the army got defaced by unknown source or person on May 5th, 2018. The army remained dormant for a very long time and attempts made to revive it again were unsuccessful. Second Generation (July 4th - July 31st, 2018) On July 4th, 2018, Xing revived the Templars and soon many former troops rejoined this glorious army. The Templars started to grow up quick and have recorded the fastest growing army as of July 11, 2018, with more than 100 ranked members. World War VII (July 7th - July 31st) Main Article: World War VII On July 7th, 2018, 3 days after Templars' revival, the Rebel Penguin Federation declared war on the Templars. This was in part of Elmikey's leadership, but the justification was allegations of multilogging, which are generally accepted in the modern era as true. However, the Templars (at that time) defended themselves. The war started out primarily with several raids on Templar events. The Templars were (mostly) unable to defend against them but still managed to fight until the end. Plane, a former RPF second-in-command, would leave RPF apart of a plan known as "Operation Dynamis". Operation Dynamis had Plane be "fired" from RPF and to join Templars. This was successful as Plane rose up to the AUSIA leader and managed to get several screenshots from the Templars high command chat, although nothing useful was found. The war saw several leaders such as Reacon (from Recon Federation) and Epic101 (from Light Troops and Pirates) joining, aswell as Freezie from the Dark Warriors to advise. Epic101 would help increase the size of the army, winning an important turning point battle on July 27th. Xing and Elmikey would help co-found the Red Dawn Alliance in late July, along with several other army leaders. One of the most important armies of RDA was EGCP, who previously formed an alliance with Templars against RPF. During this time, EGCP was in it's golden age. The Templars would continue to fight alongside the RDA until the Templars was banned off of Club Penguin Online on July 31st, 2018. The RDA would continue to fight against RPF until August 3rd. Archived posts relating to Operation Dynamis RPF: http://clubpenguinrpf.com/operation-dynamis-declassified/ Templars: http://templarsarmy.com/2018/07/10/rpf-and-their-shitposts/#more-176 Third Generation & Recovery (August 2018 - October 2018) In August of 2018, the Templars were returned for a short amount of time. The Templars continued to max around 20 at this time. Elmikey and Xing remained the main leaders. However, the Templars would be transformed into it's sister army, the neo-RPF on August 18th, which lasted until October 31st, 2018. Later on in October, the Templars would return to CPR, after being revived by Xing as a separate army from the neo-RPF. Melkor, Jay, and Cobra would all become leaders, the latter which would be shortlived. Cobra left the army in late October, and all 4 of the leaders would be inducted as legends. The Templars also were involved in the now forgotten alliance formed by PZF's Keisti. Return to CPO After 2-3 months in exile, the Templars returned to Club Penguin Online with pride and hope. They maxed 20 in their first event. 3rd Crusade (3rd Great Holy War) Main Article: Templar Exodus This all started when the Templars defeated the EGCP in a tournament match in CPO Army League’s Christmas Chaos. The Templars ended up winning all three rooms in a sweep. Then, EGCP Leader Edu, soon threatened war on the Templars because of its outcome. War soon came by way of the Templars. They declared their 3rd crusade. The war was named the Templar Exodus officially, after 2 armies that were colonies of the Templars broke off. The war eventually ended after the newly revived New Viking Alliance raided many servers and Templars switch to CPR begun. On January 26th, 2019 the war ended. This resulted in a few key factors, Blizzard was split 50/50 between the NVA and Templars and that Winged Hussars is a recognized separate army. Templars Imperial Age (July 23rd, 2019 - present) (Apart of Third Generation) Starting on July 23rd, the Templars, after a brief hiatus from CPO had returned to CPO. As soon as the new server map was introduced by CPO:AL CEO Epic101, the Templars reinvaded Cream Soda from the Royal Family and Aliens maxing upwards of 40+ towering above the opposing army's max. Then, the Templars soon invaded Blizzard from the National Armies Alliance maxing 60+. The Templars soon invaded White Out and Flurry. The Templars owned 4/7 servers available on CPO. While the rest belonged to the Pirates or Light Troops. Also in this new age, the Templars leadership was reformed still including Brownpen4, Xing and Micderper . New additions were added such as Freedomist and Banana. Xing soon took up a more authoritative role and made affirming alliances with the Pirates and many small armies due to its philosophy as the protector of smaller armies. The Templars fought the Help Force numerous times, destroying their empire, aswell as other armies. 4th Great Holy War Main Article: 4th Great Holy War Beginning on the 14th of December, 2019, The Templar Army went to war with the Lime Green Army. The Templars soon captured 75% of LGA servers upon the Map. The LGA soon conceded a week later. Organization and Structure The organization and structure of the Templars has remained mostly consistent, with very few extra ranks, roles, and partners. Ranks Most ranks have remained the same. Traditionally it consists of the following high commanding ranks: * Grand Prior (Leader) * Leader-in-Training (High 2ic) * National Chancellor (2ic) * Knight of the Silver Rose (3ic) Extra ranks A few ranks have been added overtime to the Templars to represent a temporary administrative role. The following is a list and their usage: * Pope (late 2018, late 2019) - High ranking role in late 2018. Apart of the Holy Council (advisors) in late 2019. Holders: William (2018), Cobra (2019) * Emperor (periodically throughout 2019) - Another role for leader. Holders: Xing (2019) * Empress/Queen (2019) - Held by the top woman troop. Holders: Varies * Holy Council (December 2019 - present) - Group of lhead advisors. Holders: Venom (2019 - present), Cobra (2019 - present) Sister armies/colonies/rebellions The Templars have had very few colonies, sister armies, and armies that rebelled. These are the following: * neo-RPF (August 18, 2018 - October 31st, 2018) * Winged Hussars (Rebelled from Templars in late 2018) Category:World War VII Category:Anti-RPF Category:Red Dawn Alliance Category:Active Armies Category:Templars